mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Image
Plot All of the mirrored surfaces in Kyle's room are actually portals that come out of identical mirrors elsewhere in the building. Kyle collects his storage device, called the SPAT. Kyle stores objects by SPITting them into the SPAT and SPOTs them back out. He joins his allies, Henry and Saul, to form a trio which is very reminiscent of Team Sleuth. Taking a pair of hand mirrors as portable portals, they exit the building through a dark maze, in which the mirror portals are used to reflect light into darkened rooms. Leaving the building, the team arrives at Reflection Lake, which is unfortunately clouded over and not very reflective at the moment. Meanwhile, we cut to a scene of Myra, who has just woken up in a hospital bed. She has a much more advanced SPAT and a small locket with a mirror and a note, the latter of which implies that the former is connected to a similar mirror inside Kyle's own locket (which was not previously mentioned). Characters ;Kyle Clearview Kyle is average height, average strength, and carries most of the party's items due to being the first character to get his own SPAT. He also has a Sleuth Diplomacy costume which has yet to be used for anything. He wields a matching pair of handheld mirrors. ;Henry Slaughterhouse Clearly the Ace Dick of the bunch, he is short, strong, and chubby. ;Saul Edd Gould His name's the worst pun out of all the main characters. He's rich and has a Pickle Inspector-like figure. ;Myra Orre This character just woke up from a coma. The last thing she could remember was getting chased off a cliff by many guards, but is unsure of what the guards were guarding in the first place. She found a note left by Kyle who presumably knows her from somewhere, and she has a much more advanced SPAT than Kyle (it has unlimited storage space, but it still has a max file-size to prevent it from being able to SPIT whole buildings and stuff). Tropes Used *Hit the Stairs: Kyle is told to "flip" a piece of paper. He gives it the finger. *Red Darts: Kyle and his team are all knocked out cold when they crash into an electric fence. *Rise And Shine: Both Kyle and Myra enter the game just after waking up. *You Are Now This Guy: Following a Red Darts incident described above, control switches to Myra Orre. *You Can't Do That, Stupid!: After Kyle and Henry cross through a hallway to join Saul, a pit of lava opens behind them and a locked trapdoor is discovered. A suggestion was made that Kyle just use the mirrors to move the lava, thus melting through the trapdoor, but the author countered by making the trapdoor flame-resistant (later a reader pointed out that this shouldn't really have stopped Kyle from melting through it anyway). Also, there have been a number of attempts to captchalogueSPIT ridiculously large items, such as Myra's bed, but these failed because the SPAT can only store so much data at once. Category:Adventures Category:NachoGrande96 Adventures